


i carry your heart with me

by Onceuponadisneypotter



Series: Half a Century of Poetry [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 5 Love Languages, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short Drabbles, and i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart), bc it seems mandatory for ficwriters to write a fic about at least one of these, so i have combined it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponadisneypotter/pseuds/Onceuponadisneypotter
Summary: Small scenes from Jaskier's and Geralt's life on the Path, where they vocalise their love through all five languages.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Half a Century of Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	i carry your heart with me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the poem 'i carry your heart with me(i carry it in my heart)' by e.e. cummings. The poem is split up in pieces throughout the fic, but I will place the entire text of it in the endnotes.

**_Gifts_ **

The door of the pub slammed open just as Jaskier finished his latest jig, a retelling of Geralt’s victory over a bruxa just over a month ago. He didn’t even have to embellish the story too much, as the actual fight itself had been extremely adventurous. The bruxa had inhabited a burnt-down stronghold, preventing workmen from rebuilding the place. Geralt had had to run through hallways and hide behind statues in order to surprise the creature, and, to Jaskier’s satisfaction, there were surprisingly many rhymes and half-rhymes for  _ hall  _ and  _ throne _

‘There he is, the famed man whose praises I have been singing tonight, Geralt of Rivia!’ Jaskier announced, turning to the audience after a brief glance at the Witcher reassured him the man was doing okay. ‘He has taken care of your drowners for you, so your lovely village is safe once more. So,’ his fingers found the familiar cords and started strumming. ‘ _ Once a humble bard- _ ’ 

As he played, Jaskier turned to look at Geralt once more. Covered in mud and soaking wet, the man somehow didn’t make his way towards the staircase in the back, where Jaskier had prepared a bath for him, ready to be heated with a simple, single  _ igni.  _ Instead, Geralt moved his way through the crowd towards Jaskier. The bard continued playing but stopped singing, letting the crowd shout the well-known refrain on their own. ‘Are you okay?’ A single nod from the Witcher calmed Jaskier’s sudden worry. ‘I’ll be upstairs soon, this is the last song.’ 

‘Hm.’

Jaskier blinked in surprise as the Witcher pushed his clenched fist forward, holding-

‘Flowers!’ Temporarily ceasing his strumming, Jaskier took the blue and yellow wildflowers from the Witcher’s outstretched hand. ‘They are lovely!’

‘They reminded me of your eyes,’ Geralt grunted, turning around and storming away, leaving Jaskier with flowers in his lap and a smile on his face.

* * *

_ i carry your heart with me(i carry it in _

_ my heart)i am never without it(anywhere _

_ i go you go,my dear; _

* * *

**_Acts of Service_ **

By the time Jaskier arrived upstairs, the flowers in an ale jug filled with water in one hand, his lute and a bag of money in the other, Geralt had already settled in the reheated water. 

‘Thank you for the flowers.’

‘Hm.’ The grunt has a warm, loving tone. 

‘I love you too.’

After safely putting away the lute and money, placing the flowers next to the bed, Jaskier turns back to Geralt.

‘How did it go?’

‘Good. This time, for a change, there  _ weren’t  _ as many as the Alderman thought. Can you do my hair?’

‘Of course, my dear.’ 

Mundane conversation and the splashing of water filled the silence of the night. 

xox

Jaskier woke up from the sound of a gentle voice next to him, accompanied by the smell of freshly baked bread. 

‘Goodmorning.’

‘Gmrninggg gerl-’ Jaskier yawned. ‘Whud time-’

‘10 am.’

Jaskier shot up, and if not for Geralt’s Witcher reflexes he was sure they would have accidentally knocked each other out. ‘TEN? We should have left two hours ago! I’m so sorry, you should have woken me up!’

‘Calm down!’ Geralt grabbed the panicked bard and dragged him back in bed. ‘The contract went well yesterday, we can relax today. I let you sleep in. Here’s breakfast.’

‘Oh. OH! Did I miss our anniversary? What date is it? Is it your birthday?’ 

‘Calm down,’ the Witcher repeated. ‘There’s nothing special. I just thought you would- It’s stupid, I know. I’m sorry I-’ The rest of his words were cut off by Jaskier’s lips on his.

‘I love it. Thank you.’ 

* * *

_ and whatever is done _

_ by only me is your doing,my darling) _

* * *

**_Touch_ **

‘You don’t have to hold my hand, you know,’ Jaskier commented as he stepped over the faint outline of a branch on the middle of the road. ‘I know you can see better in the dark, but it’s not like I’m completely blind.’

It had been a week since the last inn they had stayed at, and the flowers Geralt had given him were now pressed in his notebook and his heart. It was getting dark quicker now, the cold air another sign of the rapidly approaching winter. 

‘I know,’ Geralt simply replied, squeezing Jaskier’s hand a little harder. ‘Be careful with that hole there.’

Jaskier jumped over it, swinging the pair’s clasped hands up and down to the rhythm of an inaudible song. A sudden sound froze his movements. ‘What was that?’

‘Owl.’

‘Oh,’ Jaskier nodded. The sound, a screaming noise as if a child was being murdered, repeated. ‘You sure?’

‘You’re safe with me, Jask.’

The bard nodded, but closed the distance between the two a little. ‘There’s a leaf in your hair.’

‘Oh.’

Geralt stopped walking, and, with his free hand, carefully reached over, grabbing something out of Jaskier’s hair and throwing it on the ground. ‘Are you sure you don’t want to ride Roach instead?’

‘She’s carrying all our stuff, and she has had just as little sleep as us. I’m fine walking.’

‘Hm. Don’t hit yourself on that stone.’

Jaskier laughed. ‘If you’re so concerned about me, why don’t you carry me yoursel-’ he yelped as the Witcher suddenly picked him off the ground and carried him, bridal-style. ‘This  _ can’t  _ be comfortable for you, Geralt.’

‘It is.’

‘Liar.’

‘I don’t know how you’re not afraid of me.’

‘Why would I be?’

‘I can easily carry you. That means I can easily crush you, or drop you, or hurt you, or-’ Jaskier’s clumsy lips prevented him from finishing his rather endless list.

‘But you won’t.’

‘How can you be sure?’

‘Because you love me.’

‘You didn’t fear me before you knew that either. Everyone’s afraid of me. Except you.’

‘I knew you wouldn’t hurt me. I could see it in your eyes.’

‘Hm.’

‘I love you.’

‘I don’t deserve you.’

‘Shhh. You do.’

* * *

_ i fear _

_ no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet) _

* * *

**_Words of Affirmation_ **

The fires at Kaer Morhen were warm, but even without those Jaskier was sure he would be comfortable and cosy beneath the many blankets piled on top of him. ‘Goodmorning beautiful.’

‘Made you breakfast.’

‘Didn’t Vesemir say that it was time for me to come down for breakfast, rather than you bringing it up? I believe he said “I raised a wolf, not a puppy”,’ Jaskier’s eyes sparkled mischievously at the memory. 

‘Tomorrow. I wanted to treat you today.’

‘You are the kindest, most wonderful person on the Continent. In the World. In  _ all of existence _ . And don’t smile that smile! I know that smile. That’s your “Jaskier I believe you’re lying”-smile.’

‘Because you are.’

‘Am not,’ Jaskier retorted. Now sitting up in the bed, he folded his arms like a petulant child. ‘You are the most gorgeously stunning, kind, loyal, attentive, smart, amazingly perfect spouse anyone could ever wish for.’

‘But-’

‘We’ve been over this! You are, I mean it. Oh!’ Geralt had to safe the mug of water from falling over and spilling its contents all over the bed after the bard’s sudden movement. ‘That Axii thing you and Lambert were practising yesterday-’

‘No.’

‘But if you did that and told me to say exactly and truthfully how I felt about you then-’

‘ **No** ,’ Geralt repeated, this time more forcefully. ‘I can’t take away your agency. That’s not right.’

‘Well then, do you agree to believe me when I say you’re stunning? Beautiful? My sun, my moon and all my stars?’

Geralt rolled his eyes. ‘If I say yes, will you eat your breakfast?’

‘If I eat my breakfast, will you join me in bed so I can show you what I think about you?’

‘Hm.’

‘I’ll get you to use Axii on me sometime in the future. Do you know how  _ hot  _ that is?’

‘Shut up and eat, Jask.’

* * *

_ i want _

_ no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true) _

_ and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant _

_ and whatever a sun will always sing is you _

* * *

**_Quality time_ **

‘Are you sure you want to join me?’ Jaskier asked, for the forty-fifth time. And Geralt, for the forty-fifth time - he had counted - nodded. ‘There are only going to be boring nobles at this feast. The exact people you hate.’

‘I know.’

‘Then why do you want to be there?’

‘I just want to.’

‘And you’re sure you don’t want to be there because there is some monster to kill, and I am the unwitting bait?’

‘I did that  _ once,  _ Jaskier. Can you still not let it go?’

‘I almost died!’

‘But you didn’t.’

‘I could have! And then the world would have to live without my music!’

‘That’s what you’re concerned about?’

‘Okay, and I assume Ciri would be sad too- Ow! Hey, I need that arm to play!’

‘Then don’t be a brat.’

‘You love me for it. Why do you want to join me, be honest? You hate these kinds of banquets.’

‘I want to be with you.’

‘Oh.’

They walked the rest of the steep road up to the large mansion in silence. Before they reached the large, iron gates, Jaskier stopped and tugged on Geralt’s arm to signal him to stop too.

‘Thank you for coming with me.’

‘You have my heart, Jask. I don’t ever want to leave your side.’

‘I thought I was supposed to be the poetic one.,’ Jaskier smiled. ‘But thank you. You have my heart too, and I carry your heart with you in mine. Now, let’s show those nobles what music really is. I heard they invited  _ Valdo Marx  _ to perform in the previous banquet. Can you believe it?’

* * *

_ here is the deepest secret nobody knows _

_ (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud _

_ and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows _

_ higher than soul can hope or mind can hide) _

_ and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart _

_ i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart) _

**Author's Note:**

> i carry your heart with me - e. e. cummings
> 
> i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
> my heart)i am never without it(anywhere  
> i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done  
> by only me is your doing,my darling)  
> i fear  
> no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want  
> no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
> and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant  
> and whatever a sun will always sing is you  
> here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
> (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
> and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows  
> higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
> and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart  
> i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)
> 
> \---
> 
> So, this is the last fic of the series! Some good old fluff to close us off. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this series of 5 poem-oriented fics. Each one takes place in its own universe, so they are separate works. I really liked looking at the different sides of Jaskier and of his and Geralt's relationship.
> 
> This was a very interesting exercise in forcing myself to sit down and start writing. Although it was good at the beginning, I think it negatively influenced my writing for the later works, this one in particular. However, it was fun to have the poems as a guideline and as something to play with and extend in a fic format, especially because Jaskier is such a good character for this. I doubt I'll do something like this again though! But now that I am done I can finally go bake some banana bread for myself as a reward.
> 
> I am overwhelmed by the fandom's kind reception of my fics, btw! This is by far the sweetest fandom I have ever written for. I know I am not the most talented writer (I have read so many other geraskier fics by now and DAMN you guys are SO TALENTED!!) but it is so nice to receive kind comments and kudos. 
> 
> I hope you are all staying safe and sound.


End file.
